Rapid advances in electronics and communications technologies, driven by consumer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of devices that employ digital-to-analog converters (DACs). These devices include wireless or mobile devices; headsets with loudspeakers; and other devices adapted to process audio signals, and are demanding increasing performance of analog signal conversion.